


you always have my unspoken passion

by leilariddle



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Foreplay, Incest, Light BDSM, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Scent Kink, Sister/Sister Incest, Teasing, literally it's just lesbian porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 21:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19048744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leilariddle/pseuds/leilariddle
Summary: Visenya and Rhaenys get down and dirty. That's it, that's the fic.





	you always have my unspoken passion

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make my heart melt!

"Sister," is Rhaenys' word of greeting. She stands under the arched door of Visenya's chambers, as motionless as a stone statue with her long hair shining like moonglow by the light of the hearth's fire. At a first glance, one may think that Rhaenys is afraid of entering her older sister's room but Visenya knows better. They know both of them are paying attention to each other, so Visenya is pleased when only a quick movement of her fingers has Rhaenys come by her side and place courtesy kisses on her cheeks. Her younger sister is wearing a simple black silk dress and a blood red belt tied at her waist. Visenya smirks a little at the sight of it; it had been a gift to her younger sister from a week ago, and while their brother Aegon most likely thought it was some token of Visenya's reluctant love, the latter had been only thinking of what the belt would look like holding Rhaenys' pale wrists together. But their sweet brother didn't need to know that.

"You look lovely tonight, sweet sister," says Visenya while her hand ever so slowly traces the shape of her sister's small hipbone. "Very lovely."

Rhaenys has the insolence to blush as prettily as a maiden, knowing very well the funny things it does to her older sister's insides. "My lady is kind to say so."

In truth, both of them are the Ladies of Dragonstone, but Rhaenys knows better than not to address her elders properly. And she had kissed Visenya's hand after saying it, their hands now entwined. Visenya hadn't been lying when she said Rhaenys looked lovely, because she always did. Her little sister's beauty seems much more delicate under the low light in Visenya's chambers, and those deep lilac eyes boring into Visenya's, showing so much passion and devotion, has her feeling warm all over.

That's why Visenya breaks eye contact with her sister as she realizes this, getting up from her chair and letting go of Rhaenys' hand before things get out of control too soon. She walks over to her table, where two goblets and a pitcher of wine are waiting. She pours the wine into the goblets and turns around to see her sister standing at the feet of Visenya's bed, hands folded before her and eyes downcast. _Submissive._

Visenya swallows thickly, and treads over to her bed, sitting down on it with Rhaenys in front of her, immutable. They love playing their little games before getting to the real thing. And Visenya is sure her sister loves them more than she herself does by the way Rhaenys gets down on her knees immediately after without needing a word from Visenya.

Rhaenys' lilac eyes have gone soft looking up at her sister, but they still have that fiery glint of arousal. But she knows that she mustn't act upon it if she wants her older sister to reward her. And Visenya's rewards are always more than generous. After a moment, Visenya draws the goblet of wine near Rhaenys' lips, the rim brushing them ever so softly, which makes them part with a low sigh from her sister. Visenya does this for a few minutes, teasing, until she suddenly tips the goblet up to let a small sip past Rhaenys' lips, wetting them and making them turn darker. Rhaenys swallows, her pink tongue coming out to lick her lower lip. She bites on it, dragging her teeth as she looks up at Visenya, who does her best not to let it show on her face what that action is doing to her.

Instead, she takes a sip of her own goblet without taking her eyes off her sister's. When she's finished, she places both goblets on the floor and takes Rhaenys' chin in her hand, her finger tracing her sister's beautiful jaw. Rhaenys closes her eyes and leans into her touch, nuzzling Visenya's warm hand. Her lower lip feels even more tempting as Visenya drags the pad of her finger through it, and Rhaenys opens her mouth to suck on the tip like a babe. Visenya lets her do it for a while until she takes it out and puts her hand on Rhaenys' neck, making her stand up as Visenya leans down. They pour all of their passion into the kiss, their tongues dancing slowly but rhythmically inside their mouths. Visenya savours the Arbor gold off her sister's tongue and makes a soft pleased sound in her throat. 

Visenya's hands travel from Rhaenys' neck to her hips and leads her to the bed, laying her gently on it. Visenya breaks the kiss just to turn around and straddle her sister, catching her small pale wrists on her hand while she undoes the red belt that was her gift to Rhaenys. When it's undone, she ties Rhaenys' wrists above her head expertly, letting her fingers slide down one of her sister's arms, making Rhaenys tremble. She looks exceptionally beautiful like this: lilac eyes sparkling, skin flushed a very pretty shade of pink, and lips swollen. She's breathless too as she stares into Visenya's eyes in something akin to worship, and Visenya just can't hold back anymore.

She dives in, surrendering herself entirely to passion as their lips meet again. But Visenya doesn't spend too much time on them, tilting her head to press chaste kisses on down the curve of her sister's jaw, stopping when she reaches Rhaenys' earlobe to put it in her mouth and suck on it. Rhaenys lets out a moan, baring her neck even more and Visenya attacks it, sucking on the hot skin and leaving dark red marks along the way.

Rhaenys' black silk dress is not match for Visenya's strong hands as she rips it off to expose the full soft breasts underneath. Her sister's porcelain skin is glowing in this light, and the pink bead that is Rhaenys' nipple hardens slightly at the feel of Visenya twirling her tongue on it. Rhaenys is squirming under her, letting out soft sounds and Visenya can hear her tugging on the belt to free her hands. She lets go of her sister's nipple and looks at her, smirking slyly.

"My lady..." is Rhaenys' breathy little plea, and Visenya presses a kiss on her flat belly.

"Tell me what is it that you need, my sweet."

Rhaenys lets out a sigh. "Go down. I need you to go down."

Visenya chuckles, pinching one of her sweet sister's nipples which makes the latter yelp.

"Ask me nicely now, and I may just do that."

"If it pleases my lady, I need you to go down on me," she says.

Visenya kisses a trail down Rhaenys' belly while she asks, "And?"

"And... gods, and I need my lady to-to lick my c-cunt," she half-moans that last word, and Visenya groans.

She settles herself further down on the bed as her mouth reaches her destination. Visenya breathes in on Rhaenys' dark golden mound of hair, smelling fresh and sweet from her bath, while her hands caress the smooth milky skin of her sister's thighs, parting them. She's so wet down there, her pink folds glistening and Visenya wants nothing so much as to devour her whole. But she pushes that thought away for now as she licks a trail on her sister's thigh, pausing to bite softly.

Rhaenys tries to close her legs as she squirms and moans and pants, but Visenya won't let her. She grabs both of her sister's ankles and lifts her legs, placing each of them on her own shoulders. With her hands free, Visenya unbuttons her own nightgown and lets it fall carelessly. She caresses Rhaenys' thigh for a few seconds more before her fingers find the slick folds, one of them brushing slightly on Rhaenys' pleasure spot, which makes her moan loudly and thrash around. Visenya makes a reassuring sound, replacing her fingers with the others of her other hand as she takes the wet digits down to her own cunt, and pushes two of them in. She hisses in a mix of pleasure and pain at the stretch, but quickly starts moving them in and out in a steady rhythm.

"Hmm, please, my lady...," her sister pleads, gasping at the feeling of Visenya rubbing her _just there_.

Rhaenys is _dripping_ when Visenya lets her tongue twirl over her folds, her sister's juices and her own saliva flowing past her lips and rolling down her chin. Rhaenys cries out, her bound hands coming down and her fingers grabbing a fistful of Visenya's hair, keeping her sister's head in place as she squirms. Visenya also moans around her cunt at the building pressure in the pit of her stomach as she gets herself off.

She can feel Rhaenys is close as her breathing comes out a little choked, and her legs tremble erratically around Visenya, so she speeds up the motions of her tongue, circling that sweet spot and giving it a little suck. With this, Rhaenys lets out a high-pitched moan and arches her back off the bed, her beautiful cunt pulsing around her sister's mouth. Visenya keeps playing with her for a few seconds before she pushes herself up and crawls to her spent-looking sister, straddling her face so she can return the favor. Rhaenys does it sloppily, tiredly, but it's more than enough for Visenya, who has been close to release for a couple of minutes now.

She enjoys the feeling of her little sister's mouth for a few moments after she's done before she falls back onto the bed. Rhaenys' eyes are closed but she's still awake, so Visenya reaches out for her bound hands and unties the crimson belt, throwing it away unceremoniously. Her sister's wrists are raw from where she tried to free herself, so Visenya presses a few wet kisses here and there to soothe the burning feeling. This time Rhaenys opens her eyes and they just stare at each other for a while, easy smiles on their faces. Then, as Visenya feels the chambers getting colder, she gets herself into bed and Rhaenys follows her, discarding her ruined silk dress.

Rhaenys lays on her side, back turned to Visenya, so she throws an arm over her sister's waist and pulls her closer. Rhaenys chuckles slightly as her sister kisses her neck and falls asleep a few minutes later, inhaling her scent. Content.


End file.
